Clannad: Shining Star
by Urter
Summary: When two people are in love, they might do some crazy things. How do you achieve your goal of true acceptance? OC Taiki Hamano transferred into the same class as Tomoya Okazaki, and quickly becomes best friends with him. Will Taiki help Tomoya restart the Drama Club out of pure friendship? Or will someone, more dear to him, push him to assist? OC x Kyou, pretty much an AU. T Lang
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Urter!**

**This is my first take on a Clannad Fanfic, but with a minor twist. In this twist, our OC here, Taiki, has transferred to the same class as our anime/VN's main protag, Tomoya Okasaki.**

**My grammar might be off here and there, so please, if you can, provide constructive criticism. If there is anything you think I should work on, please say so.**

**Flames are warm, and keep me toasty.**

**-Urter**

**-Start**

"God damnit, Taiki, wake up!"

Taiki Hamano slowly opened his eyes to a wondrous sight.

Well, if you call the inside of a plane, a wondrous sight.

"Ugh... Damnit, bru, I was trying to get some shut-eye... When do you sleep, man?"

"Oh, around four."

"Ugh... to think that I just met you on this plane... Why were you in America, anyways?"

"Meh, had to go meet some old relatives, you know."

"Okaaay, whatever you say, man. Now let me sleep." Taiki quickly closed his eyes before he could hear another word.

"Finally, I'm here... In Japan..."

Taiki got out of the airplane at around 13:45. It was a cold night, so Taiki shuddered in happiness.

"Yes... The cold..."

Taiki always loved the cold. Even in America, he would always go out barefoot, with shorts and a shirt, during the snow. Cold never affected him, so he was considered a polar bear among men to his classmates.

After getting his luggage, Taiki started to walk to his home. As a foreign exchange student, a swimmer, and a bonafide orphan, he got a dorm room right next to the school he was going to: Hikarizaka Private High School.

Taiki checked his watch. 14:30. His dorm was a five hour walk away.

He had time.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Taiki walked into the dorm at around 20:00, having taken his time with the walk. He looked around and saw nobody.

-True, no one is normally up this late...

"Oh, hello!"

Taiki looked up. It was a woman, which was seemingly awkward, considering that this was a male dorm. She had dark-blue to purple hair, and looked around 5"5.

"Oh, hi. Is this the Hikarizaka Male Dorm? I just transferred here, so I'm a bit lost-"

"Oh! You must be Hamano Taiki. Pleased to meet you. I'm Sagara Misae."

Taiki was stunned for a second, before relaxing his shoulders as normal. He had forgotten how Japan states family name first.

-So her name must be Misae, huh...

Taiki looked around before speaking again.

"Yeah, that's me. Mind if I call you Misae? I'm still not used to the Japanese customs."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're a transfer student. Here, come with me, I'll show you to your room." Misae started to walk around the corner. Shrugging, Taiki followed her.

Misae stopped at a door at the end of a hallway.

"Here it is. Second room, last door. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks, Misae."

"No problem, Hamano-san."

"Um, you mind if you just call me Taiki? Like I said, I'm not that accustomed to the Japanese customs yet."

"Sure, Taiki..." Her voice fades away, like she was remembering an old memory.

"Um, Misae? Something wrong?"

Misae's head lurched upwards.

"Oh, nothing, Taiki! It's just... It's been awhile since I called someone by their first name, without honorifics..."

"No worries. I'll see you later, Misae!"

"Bye, Taiki!"

Taiki was finishing up the organization of his room when he heard some commotion in the room next to his.

"DAMN YOU RUGB-"

The voice was mysteriously muffled.

"Idiot!" A voice whispered. "Are you trying to get me killed!?"

"WHO WAS THAT?" A gruff voice across the hallway boomed. "IF I FIND OUT WHO DID THAT, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sighing, Taiki got up and went to the room next door. He knocked.

"Who is it...?" A voice asked nervously.

"It's not a rugby player," Taiki smoothly said.

"What do you want..." The voice now became completely relaxed, like he didn't care about this stranger anymore.

"Let me in, or I'll call the rugby players."

"No.. You can't!"

"DAMN YOU, RUGBY PLAYERS!" Taiki shouted, before running back into his room.

When he reached his bed, he heard lots of gruff voices.

"Who was that!?"

"Hey! I bet you it's that Sunohara kid!"

"Yeah, I think so too! Let's get him!"

"YEAH!"

The loud mass of feet was increasing in volume. So were two voices.

"I guess I'll leave, Sunohara." It was a different voice, unlike the one who answered Taiki.

"You can't leave me! Where will you go? You can't run in time!"

"I'll head over to the other room. He seems like a cool guy."  
"I thought I was your only friend!"

Taiki thought it was time to chime in.

"Not anymore, bub!" He yelled.

"See? Even he agrees." The sound of a pair of feet were heard shuffling to Taiki's room.

-This is gonna be a fun night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh. Decided that I would add an Author's note.**

**Sup. It's Urter, slayer of evil, master of all harems. I have slain more than just dragons and rogue fae; I have also conquered stories.**

**New chappie. I tried to have less dialogue at krikanalo's request, so I hope it's not so dialogue intensive as the last chapter. There is approximately the same amount of dialogue; just a longer chappie.\**

**EDIT: NUUU WHY DO I KEEP WRITING TAIKA**

**Enjoy.**

**-Start**

* * *

Taiki heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, it's unlocked," Taiki shouted, having to yell over the sound of the Rugby players pummeling his room neighbor.

The door opened to a laid-back teen, in his high school years, no doubt. He looked around 5"8, had dark blue hair, and looked like he didn't care about the world.

"Hey," the blue-haired teen calmly said.

"Hey, name's Taiki Hamano. Or Hamano Taiki, if that's how you Japanese call it."

"So... your surname is Hamano or Taiki?"

"Hamano. What's your name?"

The blue-haired teen flipped his hair to the side with a smirk.

"Name's Tomoya. Okazaki Tomoya."

Taiki smiled and hopped onto his bed.

"So, what room do you sleep in?" Taiki calmly asked.

The blue-haired teen grabbed one of the four chairs surrounding a waist-high table and sat on it.

"Don't sleep here. I live with my dad, but he's an alcoholic, so I never really want to see him."

Taiki groaned, flicked his dark black hair back to it's resting spot over his eye, and lay down on his bed.

"Hey, at least you HAVE parents... I'm just a normal orphan who transferred here into Japan, having to learn its customs and how to address people in order to make friends."

"Actually, I prefer to not have my dad exist. He never even addresses me as his son, just 'Tomoya-kun,'" Tomoya made quotation marks with his fingers as he talks, a downcast expression on his face.

Taiki stood up, his tall 5"9 swimmer frame overshadowing Tomoya's average student frame.

"It's cool, man. I'm not even gonna diss you on it... Can I call you Tomoya? I'm not used to these Japanese customs."

"Sure, if I can call you Taiki."

Taiki was about to answer, but then the loud pummeling sounds stopped.

"I guess your friend is done having fun. Who is he, anyway?"

"Oh, that's Sunohara Youhei, a delinquent in school like me. He thinks I'm his friend, but I just like to mess with him. You heard his reactions, right?" Tomoya held out his hand.

"Oh yeah, big time." Taiki took Tomoya's hand and lifted him up.

"I can see us becoming good friends already."

* * *

As Taiki walked to school the next day, he thought of his newly found friendship with Tomoya.

Tomoya and him were like the complete opposites of a coin. Tomoya was a delinquent, constantly skipping school and not caring about life. He was that guy that everyone looked down on. However, he was a nice guy who loved to play pranks on people. Everyone that got to know him as a person liked him. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't fat, either.

Taiki, on the other hand, was a guy who cared a lot about his school life. He aced all of his classes, had lots of friends, and remained a "cool guy" attitude, whilst not being a jerk. However, Taiki never kept anything to himself, therefore not really having lots of close friends. Everyone that got to know him would always never give away their secrets, for fear of said secrets being the hot topic of the school's rumor mill the next day. He was on the varsity swim team in America, therefore having what people call the "perfect swimmer's body."

However, though their personalities are the opposite, in appearance, the two look extremely similar. They both are tall people, with Taiki and Tomoya being 5"9 and 5"8 respectively. They both had dark hair, with Taiki's pitch-black hair covering his right eye in a gothic style, and Tomoya having his dark-blue hair floating over his head.

After getting to know each other, the two had seemingly agreed to play more pranks on Sunohara. When they entered his room, Taiki disguised and introduced himself as a girl using his handy dandy cross-dressing briefcase that he carries around in case of fangirl mobs, trying to trick Sunohara into a frantic, horny outrage. Then, Taiki ran out of the room and into the rugby team's hall, allowing him to get pummeled into even more of a pulp than before.

As he was thinking about this, he was snapped back into reality by a quick honk of a horn followed by a "Look out!"

Taiki quickly looked around to see a girl on a motorcycle steaming towards him at about 20 miles per hour. He was about to run away, but then he realized that he was right in front of a cement pit.

Quickly weighing his options, he chose pain.

"Stop the damn thing!" He yelled to the girl.

"I'm trying!" the girl yelled back.

Taiki jumped to the side, grabbing the closest thing he could grab:

The girl.

Grabbing her stomach, he pulled her and her bike to the side, causing the bike to fall over, wheels still spinning. The wheels started to spin against his calf.

"PISSSSSS!" Taiki yelled in English.

Then, the wheels stopped.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" A feminine voice questioned him. Taiki groaned.

"Aside from just saving a person I do not know by burning my calf and probably not swimming for the next week or so, I'm perfectly fine." He stood up with a slight limp. The girl hung her head.

"Sorry, I just got the license today, and I'm trying to work out some kinks." She removed her helmet to reveal a very attractive girl with long purple bangs.

Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"Kinks? Don't tell me you cheated on your test..."

"No, it's not like that!" The girl answered cheerfully.

"Better not be like that..." Taiki muttered.

The two sat there for a while before realizing that Taiki has his arms still wrapped around the girl's waist. The girl noticed first, and jumped, screaming.

"Relax... Taiki muttered softly. "I'm not gonna make love to you or anything." He stood up and held out his hand. "Name's Hamano Taika. New transfer student from the States. Will be a Japanese senior."

The girl took Taiki's hand and pulled herself up.

"Fujibayashi Kyou. Japanese senior."

"Mind if I just call you Kyou?"

Kyou jumped a little, blushing.

"W-w-why?"

"Because I'm not so used to these Japanese customs."

Kyou's shoulders quickly relaxed.

"O-oh, okay..." She seemed somewhat depressed, as well.

"Hey," Taiki said. "You alright, Kyou? If you're feeling bad about the leg, it's all right. A little gauze will make it all just fi-"

"It's not that!" Kyou yelled. "It's just... Well, it was just that we were in such an awkward situation, and you're handling it like it's all right."

"But, my dear Kyou," Taiki replied, acting like a medieval knight. "What is the point of acting awkward? Isn't it human nature to speak what's on their minds? Doesn't everyone want to get word out of their true thoughts? Let me give an example." Taiki glared into the distance, his eyes in deep thought. "Ah! Love."

At that word, Kyou jumped up.

"Oh well, gotta go! Don't wanna be late, you know!" She jumped on her bike and sped away.

_-What is with that girl..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Attention, class. We have a new student, today. Please welcome Hamano Taiki, a foreign exchange student from the United States." The teacher put his hands together, and everyone clapped. Taiki stepped up to the teacher's desk.

"Hi. I'm Taiki. Call me Taiki. I am only called Taiki. Do not call me anything other than Taiki. If you call me anything other than just Taiki, such as Hamano-san or Taiki-san, I will hunt you down in the name of Taiki. Sincerely, Taiki." He gave a full-on salute and stepped down.

"U-um, thank you, Hama-"

Taiki shot a glare at him that could kill even God herself.

"I-I mean, Taiki. There's an empty seat over there, next to Okazaki." He pointed to the seat next to the blue-haired boy that Taiki just met the other day. Apparently, he showed up. Probably because he wanted to see Taiki's introduction they had

rehearsed the other day.

"But, Sensei!" Someone shouted. "Sunohara-san normally-"

"Normally," The teacher replied. "Sunohara sits there. Since he's always late, I have a new seat for him." He pointed to a desk that looked oddly new. "This seat," He began, "Is Sunohara's new seat." It was a seat right next to the teacher's desk.

Everyone chuckled.

-This will be fun...

"Oh, Kyou!"

Taiki had been walking through the hallways at lunch when he stumbled upon the violet-haired girl. Kyou had been yelling at Sunohara for talking with a similar violet-haired girl, saying that his presence "Intoxicated her innocence."

When she heard Taika, she stumbled on her words for a bit, before regaining her confidence.

"Oh, hi, Taiki!" She yelled cheerfully, much to everyone's confusion.

"Huh?" Sunohara asked. "You know Kyou, Hamano-sa-"

Taiki ran up to Sunohara and grabbed his collar, holding him in the air.

"Youhei. I told you to address me as Taiki, and only Taiki." He looked around, observing his surroundings.

"Kyou, you were just yelling at him a moment ago, right?" Taiki asked.

"U-uh, yeah. Why?" Kyou replied, confused.

"Help me with him for a sec." Taiki turned to the other violet-haired girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Kyou chimed in. "She's Ryou, my younger twin sister."

"H-hello..." Ryou said.

"Hi. I'm Taiki Hamano. Never call me Hamano, or you'll end up like this loser." He took another look around the hallway.

"Ryou, can you open that dust chute of over there?"

"O-okay..." Ryou ran over to the dust chute and opened it, eyes closed in horror of what was gonna happen next.

"Kyou! On three!" Taiki yelled, still clenching Sunohara's collar.

"Oh!" Kyou yelled, snapping back to her senses. She realized what Taiki wanted him to do.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

"One... Two..."

"Can't... Breathe..." Sunohara gasped.

"THREE!"

On cue, both Taiki and Kyou straight-punched Sunohara on the stomach, causing him to fly over to the open dust chute. Sunohara grabbed the sides of the chute before he could fall in.

"Oi, Sunohara! I'll help you!" Tomoya entered the scene and ran over to Sunohara.

"Oh, thanks, man..." Sunohara gasped. "Now, help... Me... Out..."

"Help you out?" Tomoya asked. "Oh no, I was gonna help you in!" He reached over and unhooked each and every one of Sunohara's fingers.

"CURSE YOU GUYS!" Sunohara yelled, falling through the chute. Taiki wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Whew, thanks, guys," He said.

"Oh, no," Kyou replied. "Thank you! I've been trying to develop an easier way to kick his ass without throwing a dictionary at him."

"It's cool." As soon as he ended his sentence, the bell rang, symbolizing the end of lunch. Taiki started to walk away.

"Kay, see ya guys!"

"Bye, Taiki!"

"See ya, Taiki!"

"Goodbye, Taiki..."

As Taiki walked back to his classroom, he heard some commotion among the students.

"Who is that..?"

"I hear that that's the new senior, Taiki Hamano..."

"Yeah! He's in my class! He's a new transfer student from the States..."

"Really? The discipline must be tough there..."

"Yeah... If you ever call him something other than Taiki, he goes all berserk. His opening speech was all about why you should only call him Taiki..."

"Really? What's the problem with calling him Hamano-san? What's he gonna do, kill ya?"

Taiki turned around. The person who said that was a young freshman, smiling like he said the funniest joke in the world. He ran up to him and grabbed his collar, pulling the horrified student to him.

"No," Taiki replied. "But I can make close seconds."

He tossed the extremely light kid up into the air, caught him, and held him upside down.

"Any other words?" He asked.

"N-n-no... You win..." The student replied. Taiki smiled.

"Good." He righted the student and set him on the ground. He looked to the growing crowd.

"And never call me Hamano-san, or anything of the sort." He turned around and ran off.

_-So much for good first impressions..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I figured out that when I typed this, I accidentally typed "Taika" instead of "Taiki." So, if you guys see a Taika floating around, please tell me.**

**-Start**

* * *

"Ugh... School is a bitch... Why do I even try to do well..."

"Maybe you should be a delinquent like me."

"Shut up."

Taiki and Tomoya were in Taiki's quite large dorm room one night, talking about shit while lying down on their beds. Tomoya, pissed off over his dad, asked Taiki to let him sleep over, seeing how Taiki's room was about one-and-a-half times bigger than Sunohara's room. Taiki agreed, and used a bit of his funding from his orphanage to buy a mat.

With Tomoya sleeping in Taiki's room, there wasn't a need for him to come home late to avoid his father, therefore letting him sleep earlier. Because he's sleeping earlier, he woke up earlier and thus, got to school earlier. Even the teachers were astonished by his new schedule.

"Hey, what do you do during your lunch breaks, anyways?" Taiki asked. "I mean, I never saw you during lunch after that first day."

"Oh, that," Tomoya replied. "It's just that... I've been helpin' this girl out."

Taiki's ears perked.

"A girl, you say? Don't tell me your sleeping schedule has gotten you closer to the ladies!"

"No, it's not like that!" Tomoya replied. "She just has no friends, and I've been helping her out in recruiting members for the theater club..."

"Oh, a loner, you say? Don't tell me you're dating someone on your same level!" Taiki paused. "Wait! I need Youhei!" He ran out of the room and over to Sunohara's door.

"Youhei!" Taiki said, knocking on the door.

"Whaddya want..." Sunohara replied.

"Dude, I'm makin' jabs at Tomoya. Wanna join?"

A loud crash was heard.

"Really!?" Youhei replied, opening the door in a flash. "You're actually making jabs at-"

"QUIET!" Sunohara jumped.

"Shit!"

"Come on bro, let's go..." Taiki grabbed Sunohara's hand and rushed him into his room.

"Tomoya! I'm baaack!"

"Oh god..."

"So, where were we... Oh yeah! Youhei! Tomoya's got a girlfriend!"

"Really!?" Sunohara was practically jumping out of his seat now. "With who?"

Tomoya sighed.

"I'm just helping some chick out with the theater club," He replied.

"Oooh! Is she cute?" Sunohara asked.

"Apparently," Taiki added in, "She is some loner chick who's on Tomoya's level."

"No," Tomoya shot back, blushing. "She's not on my level!"

"Hell," he muttered, fortunately just enough for Taika to hear. "She's pretty much completely out of my league..."

"Oooh!" Taiki exclaimed. "Out of your league? So you estimated your chances with her?"

"No! It's not like that, damnit!"

"HEY!" A loud bang was heard from a nearby wall. "I'm gonna be watching you, Sunohara!"

"Shiiiit!" Sunohara screamed. Both Taiki and Tomoya got up and stood next to the wall.

"Would you like me to kick back?" They asked in unison.

"No, you idiots!"

"Well, too bad," Taiki replied. "I'm doing it anyway." He nodded towards Tomoya.

"Tomoya, keys, please."

"With pleasure." Tomoya pulled out some keys and handed it to Taiki.

"Wh-what!?" Sunohara screamed. "How did you guys get that!?"

"Thievery," Tomoya replied. "Apparently, Taiki's pretty good at it."

"B-but, why do you have i-" Sunohara's screaming was cut short by Taiki grabbing his collar and dragging a screaming Sunohara back to his room.

"Would you like me to write his will?" Tomoya asked.

"Nah," Taiki replied. "It's not like he's gonna die or anything."

* * *

"Welp, at least he's not dead."

Taiki and Tomoya were looking at Sunohara's limp, unconscious body. After delivering the kick from Sunohara's room, Taiki hid in the closet. When he walked out, the room was madness. The door had been kicked down, the shelves everywhere. It seemed like Sunohara had tried to fight his way out.

"Even Misae-san didn't get there in time..." Tomoya muttered. By the time Misae arrived, Sunohara's body was already like this, the rugby club members walking back to their rooms.

"Well, I think there's a wonderful lesson here," Taiki muttered.

"What?"

"Never be an idiot like Youhei."

"Should we take him to a hospital?"

"...Nah, he's fine."

_-I hope..._


	5. Chapter 5

"God damnit, Kyou... Why do you have to always talk to me..."

Taiki and Kyou were sitting in a clearing inside of the school grounds. Kyou had asked Taiki to tag along, so Taiki decided to for whatever reasons he had floating in his mind.

"Because I can. Besides, it's not like you have anything to do right now, either."

"True, but you don't just stomp into my classroom, knock Youhei aside -which, now that I think about it, was pretty funny- and tell me to freakin go out with you. I know you didn't mean it like you intended it to mean, but it's gonna stir up some rumors."

"Yeah, but I don't really care all that much. Besides, if need be, you and I can kick their asses, right?"

"I suppose..."

Kyou laid down on the grass, staring into the cloudy sky.

"Hey, how's swimming? I never hear you talk about it, and I know our classes are year-long, so..."

Taiki tensed.

"I'd rather not..."

Kyou slumped, which was pretty hard to do while lying down.

"Fiiine," Taiki finally said. "I'll tell you."

* * *

When Taiki walked into the swimming hall, he noticed that something was off. Everyone was here, but over half of them had the opposite of a swimmer's body; tall and lanky, but no muscle at all.

"Hey, you, new kid!"

Taiki turned, and saw a man. He was tall, ripped, and has a bronze skin complexion. Essentially, the perfect swimmer's body. At a first glance, he even looked like M. Bison from Street Fighter. The man walked up to Taiki.

"You!" He yelled, sounding like a commander from the military. "Name, rank, and status, stat!"

"Taiki, sir!" Taiki yelled, getting into the role play. "Senior year United States transfer student, sir! Varsity swimmer, and ready to compete, sir!"

"Good job!" The man relaxed his shoulders and stood casually. He looked at the rest of the class. "Now see, here is a kid you should all strive to be like!" He patted Taiki on the back. The rest of the class frowned.

"Teacher's pet..." Taiki could hear mutters across the room.

* * *

"Aaand that's how I made enemies on my first day of swimming. And to think I already had enough freshman haters..."

"Cheer up," Kyou said. "Freshman affection isn't that great, you know..."

"Oh right..." Taika muttered. "You have some fanclub..."

"Yeah... Lots of them..."

"At least you have people that like you at first glance. For me, you actually have to know me to know me, and some people don't even like me, because of the fact that I can't hold a secret..."

Kyou nudged Taiki in an ecstatic manner.

"Don't be a depression-headed moron," Kyou said, smiling. "Have some happiness in your life, will ya? If you're always depressed, then you might as well just fall off a cliff and die."

"Yeah," Taiki replied, smiling now. "Hey, do you hear-"

The bushes parted to show a freshman, a boy that looked like he was just the school's errand boy.

"Uh, he-" The boy paused, blushing. He turned to Taiki. "Um, Taiki? The counselor wanted to talk to you..." He bowed and ran away.

"Oh well," Taiki muttered, standing up. "I gotta fly. See ya."

"Wait!"

Kyou had grabbed Taiki's arm, practically clinging to it by now.

"Can... can I come with you..?"

Taiki smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, Taiki Hamano."

"I'm fine with that, sir."

Taiki and Kyou were in the counselor's office, talking. Kyou was having a worried look and was clinging onto Taiki's arm. Taiki was calm, listening to every word the counselor was saying.

"I hear that you've been causing trouble recently in school," the counselor said.

"I was."

"And you do know about our school policies against bullying, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what say you?" He looked at Kyou. "And why is she here? While we don't have policies against relationships, there are some things said here that should not be shared."

"It's okay, sir. She's just a friend." Taiki patted Kyou on the shoulder, causing Kyou to blush a bit. "However, I do not say that I was bullying. I had a policy, and those students violated that."

"But, you realize that we can kick you out of the swim team."

Taiki's expression turned grim, and his face paled. However, he was still as stoic as ever.

"Yes, but my actions were a valid form of self-defense. I had asked people to address me as Taiki, and while they knew the consequences, they called me differently, and-" Taiki paused for a second. "-they mocked me."

"But it says here that for Sunohara-"

"Yeah, but Youhei's a delinquent! You just can't kick me out of the swim team!" Taiki suddenly broke down his stone barriers, standing up. "Swimming is my life! You don't know what it's like, to have no parents! I not only had no parents, but they were the ones that orphaned me! They left me on the freakin doorstep of the orphanage, for cryin' out loud! That's why I can't bear to be called Hamano! They only had the heart to name me, they said in their note! But no, this freakin' name had to be a damn curse! Not only did people harass me for my Jap name, but they also **had **to show affection, because of my **dumbass parents!**" He ran over to the door, before looking back at the counselor.

"So I won't let you take the last ounce of my freedom away from me!" He ran out the room. Kyou looked at the counselor, before going up to him and slapping him.

"How... dare you!" She yelled.

"What did I do!?" The counselor snapped back.

"Have you read his history file? His parents supposedly drowned. That's why he always loved the water; it served as his one break from his miserable family tree." She glared at him, before moving toward the door.

"And don't you ever call me his girlfriend again." She stormed out the room.

The counselor was dumbfounded, before picking up the phone and placing a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, Misae? We're not gonna kick Taiki out of the swim team, so leave his stuff in his room."

"_Oh, thank goodness. I was really worried for the boy, you know. Have you checked his history file?"_

"No, but I think I'm gonna have to."


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Buh.**_

_**Sorry 'bout that, guys. I was (and still am) addicted to Mabinogi for a bit, after a couple of years of not playing that game. You guys should play and add me. Takasura on Mari, XD**_

_**Well, I got a little filler chappie for you guys (Or, as my Google Drive doc says, "Japter 6"). Again, sorry 'bout the delay, but please accept this tiny thing as an apology.**_

_**On another note, I've changed around the pairings a tiny bit. I won't tell you guys just yet, but try to make some guesses in the reviews, won'tcha?**_

_**Speaking of reviews, leave some. It shows that you guys appreciate my stuff I put out.**_

_**-Urter**_

_**Start**_

* * *

"Taiki!"

Taiki was walking to school when he saw Kyou running towards him.

"Oh, hey, Kyou!" Taiki called out, which called Kyou to blush a little bit.  
"You wanna walk to school together? My parents didn't want me to bike to school, and-"

Taiki chuckled a bit, which caused a look of confusion from Kyou.

"If that's what you Japanese call biking, then I wanna know what they call an actual bike..." Taiki looked up at the sky, as if he was looking back at his past life.

"Kyou."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'll walk with you."

"Oh, thanks!" She clenched her briefcase-thingy tighter, causing a look of concern from Taiki.

"Something wrong?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah," Kyou replied. "You see, Ryou-"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where is Ryou, anyways? You two are normally stuck together like glue."

"Oh, she went to go look for someone."

Taiki, curious, nudged Kyou in a light and friendly manner.

"Oh? So she likes someone?"

"Yeah," Kyou replied, looking depressed. "To her, I'm all happy for her, but I'm afraid it might affect her school studies..."

"Wait, HOW?" Taiki replied, surprised. "That girl won't skip a day of school, even if she was affected by some strange-as-crap illness!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but... The guy she likes, Kappei Hiiragi, is nineteen... She even contemplates whether or not she wants to school and not see him..."

"Damn. At least you won't do that, right?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Kyou jumped back a little, as red as a tomato. "O-of course I won't!" She paused a bit, then looked depressed again.

"After all, the guy I like is right next to me..." Kyou muttered. Unfortunately for her, it was just enough for Taiki to her the first part.

"What was that?" Taiki asked, leaning over her from her right.

"N-nothing!" Kyou quickly snapped her head up, hitting Taiki's chin in the process.

"Damnit, Kyou!" Taiki yelled, grabbing his chin.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kyou yelled, trying to calm him down. To any bystander, this would've been a hilarious sight. A guy grabbing his chin in pain, and a girl trying to comfort him.

"Buh..." Taiki stood up straight. "It's cool. Just, don't surprise me next time, okay? I don't take surprises that well."

"Oookay, Mister Killjoy," Kyou replied. " Let's just go before we're late, okay?" Kyou tried to scoot closer to Taiki very discreetly. Somehow, it worked.

"Okay..." Taiki and Kyou started to walk to school again.

"Hey, Kyou?"

"Yeah, Taiki?"

"Speaking of being late, how much do you wanna bet on Youhei and Tomoya coming to school?"

"Um, 500 yen per child that they won't come until lunch break."

"Deal."

* * *

"Argh!"

The yell of Kyou could be heard throughout the whole building that day, along with the smack of 1000 yen into Taiki's awaiting hand.

"What?" Tomoya asked, having pulled himself and Youhei to school on time, due to the request of Taiki, who Tomoya had just received a call from a couple of minutes ago, stating "I'll give you and Youhei 250 yen each if you come to school before lunch break."

"Oh yeah," Taiki took out his wallet and gave Tomoya and Youhei 250 yen each. "Thanks, guys."

"H-hey!" Kyou yelled. "You cheated!"

"All's fair in love and war, my sweet," Taiki replied mockingly, much to Kyou's chagrin, as she jumped a bit at the words "love" and "my sweet."

"Well, let's head to class, shall we?" Taiki asked.


	7. CHAPPIE 7

**_A/N: Hey, sup guys._**

**_Yeah, this one's kinda short, but I really don't want to try to make these longer than they come out to be, because I find that I need the motivation to write. If I try to write without that motivation, I end up drawing blanks. Now, I kinda ran out of that motivation near the end, and I couldn't find any more things to write about. Don't worry, the next chapter will probably time skip a bit further, with a lot more action than this!_**

**_-Urter_**

**_Start_**

* * *

"Yo, Taiki."

Taiki was just about to walk out for lunch break when a certain blue-haired boy came out to look for him.

"Oh, hey, Tomoya. You need something?"

"Uh, yeah…" He looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, you mind helpin' me out with something?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Um, would you like to join the theatre club?"

Taiki's jaw dropped.

"You? THEATRE? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Taiki fell on the floor, laughing, causing Tomoya to blush a bit.

"Bro, it's not like that, it's just-"

"THE FACT THAT YOU'RE JOINING THEATRE? MAN, I GOTTA GET YOUHEI!"

"No! Shut up, idiot!" Tomoya clamped a hand over my mouth to silence me until Taiki calmed down. Once he did, Tomoya relaxed a little bit.

"Dude, I'm just helping out someone. She-"

"OH, NOW YOU'RE HELPING GIRLS OUT? MAN, THIS IS-"

"Damnit, man!" Tomoya clamped his hand over Taiki's mouth again, trying to stop the endless streams of laughter. "Dude, just tell me. Are you gonna join, or not?"

"Dude, of course I will!" Taiki shot back up from the floor like a rocket. "I love mixing! I do DJ mixes all the damn time! I'll be sound!"

"Well, then why the hell did you insult me!?"

"Because I just don't see YOU doing theatre!"

"Well, that's 'cause I'm not!"

"But still, it's so - Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I'm just helping this girl get members."

"Sure, just take me to the club room after school, 'kay?"

"Sure…" Tomoya looked uneasy for some reason. Taiki just shrugged and walked off.

* * *

"So… This is the area? Dude, Tomoya, you should've told me it was inactive before hand!"

"Dude, I'm sorry, but I for-"

"If you did, I would've come sooner!" Taiki ran around looking for a sound board. Once he did, he turned around to find a girl looking at him. She had brown hair that came down to a little bit past her shoulders, and a face that looked like a baby's.

"Oh, sup. Taiki Hamano, at your service." Taiki did a mock bow, which caused the girl to giggle.

"O-oh, hello. I'm F-Furukawa Nagisa. Pleased to meet you, Taiki-san."

Taiki could feel some anger flowing through his veins, but he held it back. He smile back, then facepalmed himself for something he did that was incredibly stupid.

"Sorry… My family name is Hamano…"

"O-oh!" Nagisa said, her face lighting up completely red. "S-sorry, Hama-"

"No. Please…" Taiki's face was contorted, and it looked like it could burst in rage at any moment. Nagisa was confused for a second, but then Tomoya stepped in from the sidelines and whispered something in Nagisa's ear.

"O-oh… Sorry… Taiki…" Nagisa muttered, her face even redder than before.

"Naw, it's cool…" Taiki muttered, his face still contorted. He quickly relaxed and stood up.

"I could possibly come around, but I can only come around during lunch, because I have swimming after school," Taiki said, brushing some dust off his pants. He pulled up a desk and put it in the middle.

"Well, we gotta have a meeting spot, right? How about just put a crap-ton of desks here, have a small meeting thing?"

"Sure!"

And with that, they set to work.

* * *

_**Oh, and I do have a poll on my profile page for this story. It is a poll on if this story's gonna have TomoyaxTomoyo (Which I can personally write better on), or TomoyaxNagisa (Which is more canon).**_

_**So, please vote, as I'll have that up there for, I don't know, a month or two?**_

_**Also, I have school starting soon, so the slow upload speed I have will probably be halved at this rate. Sorry!**_

_**-Urter**_


End file.
